Kendra
by dreamintoreality
Summary: Kendra Garcia, Spencer Reid. Their paths have crossed more than the two realize. When Penelope Garcia is shot, she brings her sister and Spencer Reid together, to a point where they will never seperate.
1. Chapter 1

You know that feeling, like when someone you love is in trouble. Yeah? Well, I've been feeling it all day. I went through every person I loved in my head and my heart beat harder when I thought of my half-sister, Penelope Garcia. I haven't talked to her in days, since we got into that argument about a guy she met at the coffee shop. I told her that I had a bad feeling about it and she didn't listen. Right then I knew that something was wrong and I stood up from my chair in my office and picked up my cell.  
"Jesse, can you cancel all my meetings for today. I have to go see Penny." I said to my friend and secretary, Jesse Gomez.  
"Sure honey, but what about the Skype call with the director of the SOCA?"  
"Shit, when they call, tell them I'll call them in a minute. Thanks so much Jesse."  
"No prob."  
I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. Ever since we lost our parents, we leaned on each other for support. When I entered high school, I was labelled as the freaky nerd. I went home crying every night and the only person there for me was my sister. Mind you, I entered high school when I was ten.  
When I got into my car I turned to my laptop, and immediately searched up "Penelope Garcia." I of course had to hack into her medical records, which took me about 2 seconds to do. I closed my eyes as the record came up, hoping I wouldn't see anything. I felt a tear run down my cheek when I opened my eyes and saw that she was in the hospital because she was shot. I closed my laptop and turned on the engine of my car. I slammed on the gas pedal and drove to the hospital in about thirty minutes. When I got to the hospital, I packed my laptop, and ran through the front doors of the hospital.  
I ran up to the front desk, flashed all my badges, knowing that I wouldn't be let in otherwise and asked, "Penelope Garcia." The woman nodded and said, "Room 203." I nodded and ran up two flights of stairs, running through the halls. I scanned every door until I came up to her door. I hesitated than barged into the room, only to see my sister, lying there with wires on her hand. My throat clogged up, as tears welled up in my eyes. Five pairs of eyes turned to look at me and one of them spoke to me. "Who are you? You're not allowed in here!" He said with authority as he stepped protectively in front of Penny.  
I flipped him off and pushed him aside as I turned to look at my sister. She looked at me and mouthed, "I'm sorry. I shook my head and replied, "No I'm sorry. I should have met him before you went out with him Penny. I can't lose you too." A tear fell down my cheek and onto hers, as I hugged her.  
All of the sudden three pairs of arms pulled me away from her and two women stood in front of her. One of them let go and demanded, "Who are you, and how do you know Penelope." I shook the other two off me and replied, "Kendra Garcia, Penny's sister, Agent Derek Morgan. Thank You for looking after her." When I looked at I immediately started profiling him. He was a good man, probably cop before he started working here. He's been through some tragic experiences and joined the FBI to stop the same experience from happening to anyone else. He also has trust issues. One thing stood out though. He was in love with my sister.  
Gasps were heard as I pushed my way through, to my sister. I looked at her. "Don't know a lot about you, do they?" She shook her and hugged me. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I know you only went out with him because of me."  
She shook her head and said, "No I should have listened to you. You said you had a bad feeling about this and I didn't listen. I just..." I smiled softly and kissed her forehead, before turning around. A blond haired woman stepped forward and stuck out her hand, "Agent Jennifer Jareau." I smiled and shook her hand. She was a kind woman, who probably just had a child. She was very protective of her team, and from the way she looked at me. I could tell that she was relieved that Penelope had someone else to lean on. She started to speak up again, "And this is Agents Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, and Derek Morgan. We work with Garcia." I shook each of their hands, analyzing them quickly. Emily Prentiss. Kind, independent woman. Aaron Hotchner. Not a very emotional man, married, with a child. Protective of his team. David Rossi, intelligent. Probably a returning agent. And Derek Morgan, the man that loves my sister.  
Derek Morgan, turned to me and said, "I didn't know she had a sister." Penny scoffed behind me, "There's a lot you don't know about. Even though you are a profiler. You know I know way too many profilers, and geniuses for my own good." It was my turn to scoff, and I stuck my tongue out her. I heard laughs and I shook my head.  
"You're a profiler?" David Rossi asked. I started to speak just as my cell rang. I reached into my pocket and looked at the caller ID. Jesse.  
"Hey Jesse, I 'm going to call him now. Okay thanks." I shook my head, and put my cell back. I looked at Penny, and asked; "You wanna talk to him?" she smiled widely and nodded. I turned to everyone else, "I uh have to make a call." They nodded, and just stood there. I looked at them expectantly. Penelope giggled as, Morgan spoke up. "I'm sorry but we're not leaving Garcia."I sighed knowingly, and nodded.  
"Then I'm sorry Penny, I can't talk to him here." She sighed understandingly, and nodded. I turned to walk out of the room, just when my phone rang. I shook my head, walked out of the room, and answered the call. It was Brad. Surprise Surprise.  
"Kendra!? You there? Are you okay? Hello!"  
"Breathe Brad. I'm fine. What's up?" I said laughing.  
"Shut the fuck up! I was worried. The bastard escaped from jail and escaped into the US before anyone could catch him. He's obviously after you, your sister and your daughter."  
My face paled immediately, and I felt faint. Penny was shot yesterday...  
"Brad, Penny was shot yesterday..." I said to him. He gasped.  
"Show her the bastard's picture, and get someone to pick Kelli up." He ordered. I agreed and cut the call, just as I received a text with the bastard's picture. I walked back into the room, only to see everyone hurrying back to the places, looking flustered. I ignored them and walked straight to Penelope.  
"Do you know him?" I asked her showing her the picture of James Battle, the bastard that killed our parents. She gasped and looked up at me with her eyes wide. She slowly nodded.  
"He's the one that shot me." I closed my eyes and felt a tear fall down my cheek. Everyone surrounded us and I felt someone grab my phone out of my hands.  
I opened my eyes, and turned around to meet the eyes of the agents. "My phone please." I asked. They gave it to me cautiously and I quickly dialled the daycare's number.  
"Hello?"  
"Sukaina, What's wrong?"  
"Kendra? Oh my GOD. We were attacked and someone came for Kelli..." Sukaina said, panicking. I took a deep breath and interrupted her. There was still a chance that Kelli was okay.  
"Sukaina, What happened? Where is she now? Where is Kelli?" I asked her. She let out a sob and I heard the cries of children through the phone. Penelope signalled me to put the phone on speaker, and I agreed.  
"Kendra, Kelli's okay. She's safe. We have an FBI agent here, and he volunteers with us in his free time. He shot the guy that came to kidnap her." She said as the people surrounding me became more alert of the conversation.  
"What's his name? I need you to give the phone to him."  
"His name is Dr. Spencer Reid." She said as she gave the phone to him. Agent Hotchner spoke up and said, "Spencer Reid is an agent at the BAU. He works with us. Your daughter is in good hands. If you don't mind we'd like to speak to him." I nodded and spoke into the phone.  
"Dr. Spencer Reid?"  
"Yes. You are?"  
"I'm Kelli's mother, Kendra Garcia. I'm the sister of your technical analyst, Penelope Garcia. I have your team here with me at the hospital. I need to know what happened at the daycare. I also need to know what the man looked like, and if he's alive."  
"Your Garcia's sister? I never knew she had a sister; well then again the probability of co-workers being aware of each other's personal life is high probable. Did you know…?"  
"Reid? Back to the topic please?" Agent Morgan demanded.  
"OK um, everyone was playing, and Kelli was with me and we were going over some algebraic equations."  
"Reid how old is Kelli?" Jennifer asked.  
"4" He answered casually. Everyone gasped and looked at me like I had grown a third head.  
"Back to the topic please?" I asked impatiently. I needed to know who tried to kidnap my daughter.  
"Anyways, while everyone was playing someone came in with a gun in their hands and pointed it at one of the kids and demanded that I release Kelli into their custody. I slowly started to back away with Kelli in my arms, but I bumped into the wall. I refused to let her go and they shot. I ducked and got the gun out and shot the man."  
"I need to know what he looked like, because I think I know who he is."  
"I already know who the man is. What I don't know is why he was here. The man's name is Tobias-" He started saying proudly.  
"-Hankel." I finished. I should have known they'd team up. I heard all the agents gasp in shock.  
"Reid, I thought we sent him to jail." Derek said, cautiously, probably so he doesn't disclose any FBI business.  
"We did. I don't know what happened man. " He said.  
"He escaped that's what happened. Fuck!" I swore, and ran a hand through my hair. "Dr. Reid, I need you to hand the phone to Kelli.  
"Uh sure." He said hesitantly. I signalled for the agents to be quiet, and they nodded.  
"Hi mommy." Kelli said in a bright voice. I smiled at my daughter's voice.  
"Hi baby. Do you wanna tell me what happened, or what you noticed?" I asked her still ignoring the stares I got.  
"It was the man you showed me a picture of. Except he had a gun and his phone was ringing. He kept touching his phone, phone and he said, 'Prestare attenziene Kelli.' That means be careful Kelli.  
"Ok thanks baby. I'll see you soon okay Kelli. Love you."  
"Love you too mommy." I hung up the phone and turned to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

"You do realize that you just asked a four year about what happened and what she noticed, but you overlooked the words of a genius profiler." Emily Prentiss said.  
I nodded curtly and asked, "She's a genius, with an eidetic memory. And may I refer to you using your last names?" They all said yes and looked shocked. I smiled slightly, and then turned to my sister.  
"Pen?" I whispered. She turned to look at me.  
"Hey…" She whispered back. In a flash Morgan was by her side.  
"Hey baby girl." He whispered kissing her forehead. I smiled and straightened up. This man really loved my sister. The way he keeps touching the cross around his neck, tells me he doesn't believe in god, but he probably went to pray yesterday.  
"Pen? I'm have to go pick Kelli up, and then trash my office. And I need to talk to Erin and Brad."  
"Why would you trash your office?" A voice said, and turned around to see my daughter and a man that looked vaguely familiar. "Dr. Spencer Reid." He said setting Kelli down. She ran over to her aunt and stood beside her, kissing her hand. I laughed.  
"So my system isn't hacked." I said, and I heard a snort. A SNORT.  
"Yea like someone can hack that thing. Even I can't. And do you really have to go? Kelli's here, and you can get Jesse to do it." Pen said, ignoring the other agents as they tried to question me.  
I sighed and nodded, turning to look at Kelli as everyone went crazy over her. I smiled and took out my phone dialing Jesse, my assistant and former partner.  
"Jess? Can you uh disconnect the main hard drive and the take all the case files and put it in a truck and drive it to the BAU." This got the attention and a few of the agents in the room and looked at me questioningly. She agreed and hung up the phone.  
"Case Files? BAU?" Rossi questioned.  
"Uhh I uh" I started, until my phone cut me off. I answered the call without looking at the caller id.  
"Garcia."  
"Ken, it's Erin. You know Penelope's case? It's yours. You have all rights, and you will be temporarily joining the BAU."  
"What? Oh my god thank you so much, Erin. I'll tell Agent Hotchner." I ended the call and turned to my temporary team.  
"That was Erin, or Chief Strauss. I was informed that I will temporarily be part of the BAU. And that I will be taking charge of Penelope's case."  
"What?" Morgan said. "Are you sure Strauss allowed it? And how can you be taking charge of her case? We are not allowed to work this case, seeing as Garcia works with us."  
"Yea, we've been forbidden to work this case." J.J. said.  
"And when did you apply to join without informing me." Hotch asks seriously.  
I should have approached the differently, but whatever they're going to have to get over it. "I did not apply. And I will leave the BAU, after that bastard is put in jail again.  
"Why would you need to join the BAU if you already know who hurt Garcie? Wait did you say again?" Prentiss asked.  
I nodded and started to speak again, when my phone rang again.  
"Garcia." I said.  
"Ken? Okay listen up. Is the BAU still there?  
"Erin what's going on?" The team looked up and that's when I noticed that my sister, Kelli, and Morgan were sleeping.  
"Put the phone on speaker." She demanded. I looked up to Hotch and mouthed that it was Erin. I put the phone on speaker and turned it towards everyone else.  
"I need you all to listen up. I am not allowing Kendra, Kelli, and Penelope to live alone and go around without security."  
"Erin, I can protect my family and me by myself. I don't need security. He'll just know where to find us."  
"Chief Strauss, may I ask how you know Kendra?" Hotch asked her.  
"I cannot tell you that until Kendra is ready. But I need a favour from Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid. I need Agent Morgan to let Penelope stay with him. And Dr. Reid to let Kelli and Kendra with him."  
"Eri-" I started to protest but she cut me off.  
"You listen to me Kendra, you either accept the security, or you're off the case. Do you understand me? If the agents aren't willing to, I will find you some other type of protection."  
"Chief Strauss? Um I'd be happy to protect the two of them and Morgan would too. He's sleeping at the moment. Kelli is like a daughter to me so it is my duty to protect her." Dr. Reid said determined to protect Kelli. "But I'd like to know what I'm protecting them from."  
"Thank you, Dr. Reid. But I can't tell you. Agent Hotchner, as of right now Kendra Garcia is an SSA of the BAU. She has all rights to take over Penelope's case, and there is more than one reason that I am giving her the case. That's all I have to say."  
"Erin…" I said, sighed defeated. This woman was like an aunt to me, and I never object her orders. Well I do, she just doesn't know that.  
"Too bad, Kendra. And Aaron… I'm sorry if I have been too harsh on you. This goes for all of you. Bye." She hung up and all the conscious agents looked at me shocked. Well, except for Rossi. He looks like he's been thinking for a while. He looked up at me and his eyes shone in some type of realization. I looked at him confused as the other agents started consulting the case.  
"Kendra, what was your father's name?" He asked hopefully.

I looked at him confused. "Peter Garcia."

Did he know my father?

"Kenny? Is that really you?" He whispered, and I didn't know what to say. No one called me Kenny anymore, only my father and my uncle. I looked at him and suddenly memories flooded over me.  
"Uncle Dave?" I asked quietly. He smiled and nodded, and the others just looked at us confused.  
"Uncle Dave?" Hotch asked. Everyone else looked at us expectantly, as if they were waiting for us to explain. I ignored them and walked into the arms of my father figure. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.  
"I thought you were dead. I thought you died that same day." I told him.  
"I didn't. If did I wouldn't be here right now would I?" I laughed and pulled out the hug.  
"I always knew you would follow in your father's footsteps." He said. We both laughed.  
"Rossi? How do you know Kendra?" Dr. Reid asked. I looked at my godfather and shook my head signalling him to not say anything.  
"Same way Strauss does." He replied simply. I smiled and hugged him again. When I pulled away, Hotch spoke up.  
"Um, Kendra, if I were to allow you to work this case I'm gonna need a background check. I need to test your profiling and I also need to know if you've had any previous work experience." He probably thought that I was only working the case because of connections.  
"I'm sorry Hotch but I can only tell you all of that If I have to. This case is officially mine. But I will be gone when the bastard is either put in jail or killed."  
"Excuse me?" Hotch, Reid, and the female agents questioned. Uncle Dave just looked at me proudly. "I'm sorry but I forbid you from taking this case."  
I shook my head and said, "You can forbid me from working this case with you, but I will still work the case, and I will still work in your office. That is not my choice. I apparently have to be around you at all times, seeing as is supposed to be my bodyguard. So I will set up in the spare conference room and continue my investigation. If you'd like to know something about me, all I can tell you is that I am 23 and have plenty of experience in this field." Everyone looked shocked at what I said, and I could understand why, I mean how many people my size have the courage to stand up to a man with a gun, who is also the Unit Chief of the Behavioural Analysis Unit. I mean look at me. I'm a five foot four blonde that looks just as innocent as her daughter. But that's what I use against others.  
The three agents just turned to walk out of the room, and I turned around and spoke, " ?" He turned around and looked at me with an annoyed expression. "Since you have to be my bodyguard would you mind if you stayed with me at my house, because I'm gonna need more space and all my equipment is there." He rolled his eyes, and walked out of the room. I laughed and turned to everyone else.  
"Agent Morgan you can stop pretending to sleep now." I said looking at the man sleeping beside my sister. His face slowly hardened and his breathing became more forcefully smooth. I smirked. "Act's up lover boy. You _wake up_ now or I wake Penny up and tell her that you are in love with her." His eyes snapped open and he looked up at me slowly. He smiled sheepishly and slowly got up. He carefully laid Kelli beside Penelope.  
Uncle Dave looked at me as if he was shocked. "How'd you know he was faking? I couldn't even tell." I smirked and turned back to Morgan.  
"How'd you know I love her?" He asked cautiously. I laughed. "It's my job."  
He looked at me and said, "You're a profiler? Where?"

"Ha of course she's a profiler, look at her father." Dave said. I smiled and looked at Morgan. He was going be like a brother to me. Probably the only one who would respect me and my decisions.  
"I am an agent for the SOCA, the MI5, MI6, the RCMP, and the FBI." I started.


End file.
